


I Loved You Before I Saw Your Face

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Aang (Avatar)-centric, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coping, Depression, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Katara (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Katara (Avatar)-centric, M/M, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Aang (Avatar), Secrets, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: Katara sat in the tub, lips parted slightly and eyes closed as tight as possible. Maybe she was dreaming-this all has to be fake.While Aang is away, Katara finds that she's pregnant, while also finding she's not anymore all in the same week.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I Loved You Before I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing this really cute Kataang fluff but it got deleted :( so I decided to do angst instead!!

Katara hurriedly placed a kiss on Kya's forehead, her daughters eyes were droopy and she was nearly asleep. All day something had been bugging the woman. She was late on her cycle, very late. 

Katara is a healer-the world's best actually. Shes very in tune with her body and can sense the slightest bit if change, if any. Thats how she caught her first three pregnancies so fast, or how she could tell she was sick days before any symptoms showed. 

However, she was very busy this week. Aang took Tenzin to the Eastern Air Temple, leaving Katara home alone with Bumi and Kya, the latter who just joined her elder brother for school. After long days at the healing huts, she'd come back to her kids and get them situated. Even then she may have to teach a bending lesson or two. 

So, yes Katara was very busy. But sue her, she'd much rather find out such news when her husband is here. Katara still laid in the bath, her hand ghosting over her stomach, water glowing over it as she tried to concentrate on something to solidify that she's once again pregnant. 

A smile came onto her face when she could tell that there was definitely something there, or someone. A future someone anyways. She felt a bit guilty that Aang wasn't here like he was the last three times she found out, she'd love to share the news with him. He'll be back by the end of the week though, she could count on that much. 

* * *

Katara didn't want to let Bumi and Kya know yet, not until Aang did. It was getting increasingly hard when Kya would come home from school and ask her the same question over and over again. 

"Why are you always smiling, mommy?" Kya set her bag down as she climbed up onto the chair at the counter. Katara raised an eyebrow, watching her daughter go through an abundance of papers. 

"Well, your dad's coming home tonight, I'm just excited." Kya cringed and muttered something along the lines of oogies-which she no doubt caught from her uncle. Though her expression fell, she looked back up to Katara with an apologetic smile and pulled a paper out antagonizingly slowly. 

"I need help with something." She raised an eyebrow at her daughter's unusual nervousness. She grabbed the paper from Kya's hands and nearly gasped at the big 'F' on the top of the paper. What was even more surprising was that it was a history paper regarding the 100 year war ending. 

Katara skimmed through the questions on the paper, looking at all the battles she had fought in, and spirits she was _only fourteen._ Despite all the memories flashing into her mind, a smile came onto her face. She knew that none of her children would have to go through this at the same age she did, she knew this new child she was growing wouldn't have to go through this. 

"Well, how about we study a bit over it and get you ready for that test." Kya sighed of relief and quickly nodded. 

Once Kya started to understand everything the sun was starting to set and her eyes were droopy. Though it didn't snow during the winters like it did in the south, the days ended just as quickly. "But I'm not tired mom!" Kya protested, though the yawn quickly refuted her argument. 

"You nearly fell asleep before you could finish talking about the Final Agni Kai." Katara did have to hand it to the historians, the name they came up with for the battles were rather cool. Kya didn't protest after that, shuffling into bed. 

"I'm about to go check on Bumi now, goodnight I love you." She pulled the covers up high on her daughter before giving her a peck on her forehead. Kya grumbled something tiredly as Katara walked through the door and into the room across it. 

Bumi was already asleep, he hadn't taken Aangs trip with Tenzin all too well. He didn't like the idea of airbenders only, he didn't like how his dad was taking his little brother across the world. Of course, Katara wanted another airbender, it'd be a blessing if they had two. However, the smallest part of her-a very selfish part-hoped it wouldn't be another. For Bumi's sake. 

She bent down a gave him a kiss on the forehead and he stirred slightly in response. Katara hurried out of his room after that, she didn't want to wake him up. 

Upon entering her own bedroom, she glanced put the window to see Yue shining brightly. Hopefully lighting up the way for Appa to bring Aang and Tenzin home. By the looks of it, by the time Aang arrives Tenzin will already be asleep. 

She dressed into her night clothes and sat up on her side of the bed, deciding to wait for her husband to arrive tonight. She wanted to tell him the news as quickly as possible. No doubt he would be ecstatic over it, just as he was with the other three. 

Though, she noticed the smallest aching in her back. She put it off, she'd ask Aang to rub out the knots when he arrives. As time went on, Kataras knuckles tightened against the scroll she was reading as the pain only grew. She quickly decided to run some healing water over it to numb the pain if nothing else as she waited for Aang. 

She nearly fell over when she stood up, the pain only grew. This time, it stretched to her abdomen. Katara groaned with each step she took, desperately trying to get to her and Aangs private washroom, it wasn't far from the bed. 

She grabbed the door frame tightly and leaned against it, out of breath. She knew what was happening. She'd seen in hundreds of times. One look down to see the blood stain between her legs only furthered her belief. 

Katara pushed off the door frame, moving to grip the edge of the tub as she ran the water. Lazily pulling her bed clothes off as she waited. The stabbing pain only growing worse. All she wanted to do was lay there as the pain just kept seeming to grow, but she knew she had to make it into the tub. 

Groaning, Katara climbed in. She looked down to see blood begin to stain the once clean, clear water. Her knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping the sides of the tub. She let out another cry as another spike of pain ran through her. 

Katara sat in the tub, lips parted slightly and eyes closed as tight as possible. Maybe she was dreaming-this all has to be fake. Sure, she'd seen it happen with her own two eyes enough times to know the next steps. But surely it couldn't happen to _her_ she was the best healer in the world! What did she do wrong? 

She didn't even notice Aang was there until his hand was on her shoulder. Spirits, _Aang_ she nearly forgot about his arrival. Forcing her eyes open to see his worried glance, sweat dripping from her forehead as all she could do was groan and cry. 

"Katara, sweetie, what's happening? Are you okay?" He'd seen her before laying in a tub with blood, whether it was during her cycle or because of an injury. Neither, though, made her writhe in pain so much. His hand moved down to her own and she then squeezed it tightly. 

It seemed like forever until the groaning stopped, it was replaced by panting. Aang looked up to see his wife, sweat over all of her facial features, though it was also just as likely to be tears with how red her eyes were. Her bare chest heaved while she panted heavily. 

"Katara-" 

"I lost it." She breathed out, his brows furrowed in response. "You lost it? Lost what?" She turned her head to see him, and they locked eyes for the first time since he left. Another sob made its way through her, this time Aang quickly reached over and wrapped his arms around her body. 

"I lost the baby." 

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked when he opened the door to reveal Sokka and Zuko. Little Izumi was infront of them as well, a smile on her face. "Izumi's been bugging to see the kids for months now. We're in town so we figured why not?" Aang just mustered a smile and stepped aside to let the three of them in. 

"So, wheres my sister? I haven't seen her in like years!" Sokka waved his arms around to over exaggerate the statement even more. Aang raised a brow at him, and then looked over to Zuko who just smiled. 

"In our room, she's not feeling well." Sokkas face scrunched up in response. "My sister? Sick? I find that hard to believe. The last time she was sick you had to bring us frozen frogs." That much was true. Katara could deal with her own sickness before it even showed symptoms, solving the problem before it even came a problem. 

"Sorry to break it to you bud, but if she's sick then you might want to evacuate the entire house. She could be patient zero." Zuko chuckled, and Sokka nodded in agreement. 

"Let me check on her." Aangs eyes widened as he watched his brother in law walk over toward their room, he sped after the warrior, giving as many protests to the idea as he could. Sokka stopped in his tracks when he laid his hand on the door knob, looking back to the airbender. 

"Is she naked?" 

"Wha-? No!" 

With that, Sokka turned it quickly and opened it up, Aangs hand ghosted over his shoulder in an attempt to grab him but it was too late. 

Sokka stood there, staring at his sister. Kataras back was to him, and to any normal person she would look asleep. Sokka knew, though. The way she laid there, her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around it. He'd seen this sight before. 

He looked back to Aang, who just tried to desperately make a sound come out of his mouth. The avatar was still outside the room, never stepping into it. Sokka circled around the bed slowly, eyes on the waterbender the entire time. 

Her eyes were open, they were dull. She watched him as he took a seat on the mattress. "Hey sis, whats got you down?" She blinked, Sokka frowned. He looked up to see that Zuko was now in the room, his husband's brows were furrowed in confusion. 

"C'mon, you can talk to me." She had bags under her eyes, obviously hadn't slept in quite awhile. Sokka reached his hand out to run it through her hair, stopping quickly when he reached a large knot. Spirits, it was greasy, when was the last time she showered? 

His hand moved down, fingertips ghosting over her shoulder and down to her ribs. They were protruding, he could count them with ease. When did she last eat? He cringed at the thought. 

"Katara..." he murmured, pulling his hand away from her body. "What happened?" His voice cracked a bit, it was nearly unnoticeable. 

"Get out." She rasped, closing her eyes tightly. Sokka frowned again and looked back up to Zuko. He was staring intently at the two of them, as if waiting for something exciting to happen. 

"Ka-" 

"Get out." She repeated, much louder. Sokka slowly nodded and followed her orders. The bed creaked from under him as he stood and made his way to the door. He gently grabbed his husband's wrist to lead them both out, Zuko shut the door behind them. 

Aang never did enter the room. He just stood outside the door silently. He evaded Sokkas eye contact like the airbender he is, a but nervous to the all known upcoming question. 

"What happened?" Sokka was reasonably curious, and a bit upset as well. His teeth grit and arms crossed tightly against his chest. 

"I dont know if-if she'd want me to..." Aang waved his hands around as if the gestures would finish his sentence. "Aang," Sokka started, he stepped forward

"I've only seen her like this once, when our mom died. It took weeks- _months_ for her to even smile again." He continued and Aangs head fell. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the words to say. 

"She was pregnant." He mustered out after moments of silence. "She-she lost it. She lost the baby." Their faces fell. "Agni..." Zuko trailed off, glancing back to the door. Sokkas hands fell to his sides.

"I'm sorry Aang." The avatar shrugged, of course the loss hurt. He wasn't as attached to it as Katara was, he had learned about the existence while she lost it. 

"Hows she been?" Zuko asked, they could hear the children's laughter somewhere around the house. "She never leaves the room. Some days she'll hug me and never let go, other days she's.." he gestured to the closed bedroom door. "I've been sleeping on the couch those days." 

Both the men before him cringed. "You said Kataras been like this before, what did you do to help her?" Zuko reminded and turned to look at Sokka. 

"That whole time is just a blur for me. Dad spent the most time with her, they didn't let me go into her room then." Aang solemnly nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Should we ask him to come?" Zuko tried, and the other two just nodded. "We need to find something out." Sokka claimed, he turned back to where the kids laughter was, he saw Tenzin run from one room to the next, Bumi and Izumi following behind him. 

* * *

"How long has it been?" Bato asked as soon as Hakoda shut the door when he entered Katara and Aangs bedroom. "A bit over two weeks." Aang answered quickly. Bato nodded slowly with a heavy sigh. 

"We talked to a few of the healers in the village. They say it messes with a woman's hormones." That much made sense for Aang. 

Sokka and Zuko had stayed at the house ever since they came to visit. Last night Aang practically forced Katara to take a shower. He bathed her while she laid there, barely saying a full sentence. 

It was Sokka who made sure she ate with the help of Zuko. They both helped Aang with the kids, easily evading the questions about their mothers whereabouts. 

Hakoda frowned when he saw the sight of his daughter. She closed her eyes when he circled around the bed to sit down, as if when she didn't see him he'd just go away. "Katara, hun." He grabbed her hand gently, giving it the smallest squeeze. She pulled away. 

"You're a healer. You know it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything." She opened her eyes, but it looked like more of a glare than anything else. "I know." She sniffled, a small smile came onto his face. 

"Do you want to go out? Say hi to your kids? Bato's here too." Her lips parted but she didn't speak, just shook her head and closed her mouth again. 

"Come on, they miss you. Everyone misses you 'Tara." She shook her head again. "Its not your fault." 

"I know." 

"Seriously Katara, you couldn't have done anything." 

"Get out." Her voice was much louder now, she gripped the bed sheets from underneath of her. Hakoda met her glare for a moment and then stood up, leaving the room as quickly as he came in. 

Aang and Bato waited patiently for him, staring expectantly the the man for what he had to say. "The best thing to do is just to wait." Aangs face fell, he looked hopeless. 

"This is different than what happened when Kya died. Like the healers said, her hormones are all out of balance. It's just better to wait." Aang leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. 

Zuko went back to the fire nation to get medication he heard about that helped with things like this. Sokka stayed to help care for his sister, niece, and nephews. "If that's what you think is best." Aang grumbled. 

* * *

Like Hakoda said, they waited. Katara eventually started to come out of her room, eating and bathing by herself. She still wasn't the same though. She was far more irritable, which Aang also chalked up to the hormones. He was ever patient, like always. 

"I studied with Kya over the war, why isn't she doing well on her papers?" Katara groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's just confused is all, sweetie." Aang replied as he took his shirt off. 

"How can she be confused? We're living reasons she shouldn't be confused! It's all homework why hasn't she been just asking us?!" She threw the papers down onto her lap, Aang sat next to his wife on the bed. 

"Her classmates think it's unfair." 

"Well that's just stupid." Aangs lips thinned as he watched her pick the papers back up and set them on the table beside the bed. He should be glad, really he should. She's talking and moving, instead of laying here like a lifeless corpse. 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She shook her head and reached over to blow out the candle. Katara pulled the covers up and laid down, her back facing him. Aang did the same, except he faced her. He snaked his arm over around her waist and pulled her close to him. 

"I'm not in the mood, Aang." She muttered, pushing his arm off of her. His brows furrowed "I wasn't trying to do that." She never responded, she just shuffled further away from him. 

"Talk to me Katara, tell me what's bothering you." She turned to lay on her back, her head facing his. He knew things like this would happen, he spoke to many healers about it so it was no surprise she acted so irrationally as of recent. 

Katara moved closer and rested her head onto his chest, she never responded to him that night. They just laid like that until morning came. 

* * *

Today was different. Katara had been up and moving for about two months now and here she was, with this large smile across her face as she talked to Suki and Toph. Apparently Sokka told them what had happened, they were both quick to come. 

"I like it when mommy's like that." Tenzin said, sitting in his father's lap. Aang nodded in agreement. "Me too, bud." He started to jump his leg up and down a bit to bounce the small earth bender. 

Katara bent her head back as she laughed, she looked over to Aang and gestured for him to join the three of them. He nudged Tenzin off his lap, telling his son to go join the other kids and play. 

"There's Twinkletoes!" Toph called out, and Suki waved. Aang sat next to Katara, and she pulled her husband in to kiss him on the cheek. The faint oogie calls from Sokka could be heard from afar. "What are you three up to?" 

"Just catching up." Suki said with a smile. Katara nodded, her hand going out to grab her husband's, interlocking their fingers. "I think Lin has the hots for your boy." Toph smiled, her feet shifting again on the solid ground beneath them. 

Aang and Katara both turned to see Lin and Tenzin talking nervously to each other, Suki chuckled. "What happened to cooties?" There was definitely a conversation to be had with their youngest soon. 

That night, when Katara lay her head on his bare chest. Both of them out of breath and sweaty from their previous 'activity' moments ago. Aang had a smile on his face. Everything seemed to be back to normal. 

"Aang?" He hummed in response, his arm that was around her waist just pulling her closer against him. "I dont want to get pregnant again." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "That's okay." 

His other hand went up to her hair, running his fingers through her dark locks. "I'm going to start using the tea again." His lips curled up, that tea was more or less a life saver for them when they started to explore one another before they were married-or engaged for that matter. 

"I'm sorry." Confusion washed over him and he tilted his head up to see his wife. "For what?" Katata sucked on her teeth for a moment while Aang stared at her, waiting for an answer. 

"For how I was acting. It wasn't fair to you. You lost something too." Her hand rubbed circles on his chest, looking into his grey eyes to try and predict what he'd say next. 

"I was more worried about you, sweetie. I'm not mad at you, no one is." She reached up to kiss him lightly before putting her head back down onto his chest. Her light snores were very soon after that. 

Maybe things wouldn't be normal, but they never were normal. Aang is just glad that she's smiling again, and laughing, and enjoying the small things.


End file.
